Trill
I Trill erano una specie Umanoide nativa del Pianeta Trill. Una piccola percentuale della popolazione Trill coesiste con un organismo simbiotico senziente, chiamato simbionte che vive dentro al loro corpo. I Trill uniti hanno una personalità che è l'unione di quella di tutti e due gli esseri, inoltre i ricordi dell'ospite rimangono intatti, e il Trill unito possiede anche le memorie dei precedenti ospiti del simbionte. In questo modo, il dispone delle conoscienze e delle abilità degli ospiti precedenti. Fino al 2367 il fatto che alcuni Trill si congiugessero con i simbionti era sconosciuto, anche agli scienziati della Fedrazione. ( ) Psicologia La maggior parte dei Trill è caratterizzata da due linee di piccole macchie che percorrono entrambi i lati del corpo, dalla fronte alle dita dei piedi. Il colore della pelle può variare. Uno dei principali Neurotrasmettitori nel cervello dei Trill è l'isoboramina. ( ) I Trill uniti sono anche estremamente allergici ai morsi degli insetti; poichè le connessioni biochimiche tra ilo simbionte e l'ospite non possono sostenere le reazioni causate dal Veleno dell'insetto. ( ) Una peculiarità dei Trill è quella di avere le mani fredde. ( ) I pochi Trill a cui viene assegnato un simbionte vengono uniti quando l'ospite ha circa dai 20 ai 27 anni. Il processo fisico dell'Unione è irreversibile, infatti, dopo essere stati uniti, l'ospite e il simbionte dipendono l'uno dall'altro dopo 90/93 ore. Se il simbionte viene rimosso dall'ospite, entrambi moriranno in poche ore, anche se erano in ottima salute, a meno che non vengano reimplantati in un altro ospite o simbionte. ( ) Il cervello di un Trill unito ha due nuclei celebrali e due differenti schemi di onde celebrali. Nel 2369, Julian Bashir comparò le due onde a due diversi computer, che lavorano entrambi per lo stesso compito. ( ) Società Nonostante la relativamente insolita natura di essere una spece in simbiosi, questo aspeto della loro cultura non era conosciuto fino al 2369, quando l'ambasciatore Odan arrivò sull'Enterprise per i negoziati di Peliar Zel e dopo un incidente aveva bisogno di un nuovo ospite. Questo episodio portò in primo piano un segreto che era stato costruito dai Trill per diversi millenni. ( ) A differenza della maggiore rivelazione della loro natura, i Trill non sono una specie riservata. Per loro la natura simbiotica della loro specie è normale e non qualcosa su cui loro penserebbero di commentare senza chiedere. infatti, i Trill uniti sono visti come dei "geni" e molti di loro hanno servito la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti come Ambasciatori, come Odan o Dax. Jadzia Dax joked that Trills don't look for romance the way Humans do. Joined Trills consider it quite a nuisance and view it as a weakness of the young. While hosts may have romantic feelings as often as any other sentient species, symbionts try to live on a higher, more spiritual plane and try to rise above those sorts of temptations. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Trill law forbids reassociation between subsequent hosts of joined persons, whose symbionts were romantically involved in their previous hosts, and the people who the previous hosts were romantically involved with. This is because the main purpose of the transfer of symbionts is to experience new things in life. Trills who are found guilty of reassociation are expelled from Trill society, meaning that their symbionts die with their current host. (DS9: "Rejoined") The Trill are a technologically advanced species and the Trill Science Ministry is a leading center of learning and experimentation. (DS9: "Rejoined", "In Purgatory's Shadow")